Retail stores frequently arrange product packages, for both storage and display, side-by-side along a flat/vertical display stand. This arrangement is used, for example, when arranging hosiery at department stores and displaying greeting cards at convenience stores. These traditional arrangement styles can be problematic in displaying clothing packages because a flat/vertical display stand can limit the customer's viewing angle/line of sight of the product. A customer may have to stand directly in front of/perpendicular to the flat display stand to have a direct view of the product packages. This flat/vertical arrangement can be, therefore, inefficient for displaying product to customers who may not pass directly in front of the display stand.
Additionally, when using a flat/vertical display stand the storage capacity of the display is limited. In retail stores, product packages are usually stored by placing packages in front of/behind one another. Accordingly, the storage capacity of the display stand is limited by its depth in proportion to the thickness of the product package. Often an important consideration in retail stores is the product-to-floor space ratio for a storage arrangement. Because this arrangement for storing product packages is dependent on the depth of the display stand, the product-to-floor space ratio is not always optimal. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a display unit and storage arrangement that provides the customer with a direct line of sight of the product while maximizing product storage per area of floor space.